Antologia
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Aprendi a robar un instante, que siempre hay un momento para nosotros. Una conversacion cualquiera, en un momento intimo, coleccion de momentos de los cachorros.


Se me ha ocurrido una idea, mientras escuchaba a Shakira: drabbles inspirados en las canciones de la colombiana, así que ahí voy.

Saltaran en temporalidad, tal vez tenga que modificar algunas partes de las canciones, pero mantendré el espíritu de los chicos.

A claro, casi se me olvida, los drabbles serán Remus/Sirius, así que si no te va el Slash, mejor no leas, después hare otros Ron/Herm, tal ves, ok, solo tal vez.

Disclaimer: YA saben, los cachorros no son mios, pertenencen a J.K y los derechos los tiene la Warner. La canción es de Shakira. Yo no gano nada con la publicación de esto.

ANTOLOGÍA

"Para amarte

Necesito una razón

Y es difícil creer

Que no existe una mas

Que este amor"

Necio, arrogante, engreído, mal hablado, vanidoso, petulante, orgulloso, altanero, irreverente, soez, bruto, presuntuoso, gamberro, libertino, Sirius Black, es _Sirius Black_.

El hijo maldito, la oveja negra, el marcado, Slytherin por sangre y Griffindor de corazón, rompecorazones inevitable, deseo hecho hombre.

¿Acaso alguien pude resistirse?

No Remus John Lupin.

-¿Por qué estas conmigo?- la cálida voz de Sirius le llego a Remus, el moreno tenia la cabeza recargada en el pecho palido, surcado de cicatrices, acariciando una de las cicatrices mas largas, que comenzaba por debajo de la tetilla izquierda, a la altura del corazón, y se dirigía luego hacia la derecha, al ombligo, rodeándolo, para internarse en la pelvis, sonrió, el sabia donde terminaba, se perdía en el vello ligeramente cobrizo que rodeaba el miembro del chico, el había seguido esa cicatriz… no precisamente con el dedo.

-¿Por qué haces preguntas tontas Paddie?- contestó el castaño, sin inmutarse.

- Aun no lo entiendo- se estremeció notablemente, a pesar de que no había ninguna corriente. -¿Por qué **regresaste** conmigo?- la conversación era la misma que habían tenido los últimos 6 meses, después de que Sirius se escapara de Azkaban, y Remus le diera cobijo en su departamento.

"Sobra tanto

Dentro de este corazón

Y a pesar de que dicen

Que los años son sabios

Todavía se siente el dolor"

-Es tan simple- susurró el licántropo. –No se porque no lo ves- se incorporó un poco, haciendo que el animago se levantara ligeramente. Estaban desnudos. Se acomodaron, Sirius se colocó nuevamente sobre Remus, dejándose acariciar, el cabello, el abdomen. –Te amo-

-Hace tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo es que aun me amas?- su voz salió estrangulada, contenida –Después de todo…-

-Sshh- lo beso en la cabeza, aspirando el fuerte aroma, a Sirius –Nos permitimos dudar, eso nos separo. Pero jamás, en todo este tiempo, deje de amarte. Tú me marcaste Sirius. Más allá de lo físico. Soy tuyo, cada parte de mi.-

"Porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti

Dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi"

-Aprendí tanto de ti- la risa estremeció el pecho del licántropo, causando que Sirius se sacudiera con el. –Me enseñaste tanto.-

-¿Qué podría el inteligentísimo, estudioso, consentido de todos los profesores, estudiante perfecto, perfecto prefecto, haber aprendido de mi? El gamberro incontrolable, irreverente, cien veces casi-expulsado de la escuela, rompe reglas… - se vio interrumpido por un dedo de Remus, colocado en sus labios para hacerle callar.

-Aprendí a robar tiempo- comenzó a enumerar –que siempre existía un instante para estar juntos, para mirarte a los ojos, para sentarnos a observar el paisaje, sin prisa, sin responsabilidades.-

"Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos

Tú me hiciste ver el cielo aun mas profundo

Junto a ti creo que aumente mas de tres kilos

Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos"

-Me enseñaste a ver más allá, a observar el octavo color del arcoíris, y el prisma de colores de la lluvia– ahora quien se rio fue el moreno, recordando

-Te resfriabas cada vez que te mojabas- dijo –enclenque- murmuro muy bajo, pero el fino oído del otro hombre lo escuchó.

-No fui yo el que se indigestó por comer chocolate-

-Esa fue tu culpa. Tu me hiciste adicto a el- lo acusó –engorde muchísimo por eso.

-Lo dicho. Vanidoso hasta el final-

-Característica Black, ya sabes- deposito un casto beso en el pecho. –Tú hiciste que creara un compartimento de olores, solo para ti, en mi memoria canina.-

"Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato

Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los [perros]

Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos

Para escapar los dos volando un rato"

-¿En serio causé eso?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad, Sirius asintió ligeramente.

-Me enseñaste a volar, sin necesidad de escoba, motocicleta..… o de maria- ambos rieron esta vez. El moreno se acomodó, para hundir la cabeza en el cabello del castaño. –Solo con estar contigo, sin ataduras, sin prejuicios, alejando la maldición de mí sangre.-

"Pero olvidaste una final instrucción

Porque aun no se como vivir sin tu amor"

-Cuando te perdí. Merlín. Pensé que moría- Remus se estremeció –No se como sobreviví estos doce años- su voz se quebró.

-Yo sabía que estabas ahí. Me odie tanto por haber dudado. Pero ellos- el cuerpo moreno tembló –en cuanto acudías a mi mente, ellos te llevaban. Y tenía tanto miedo, y tanto dolor- silencio, el castaño sintió las lágrimas que escapaban de su amado, tomó su varita, hizo un hechizo no verbal, y una flor de cerezo apareció en su mano.

"Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa

Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas

Para poder verte a hora no adecuadas

Y a remplazar palabras por miradas"

La acercó al moreno, moviéndose un poco, para que levantara la mirada.

-Nuestro secreto, entera y vergonzosamente cursi- su voz sonaba estrangulada, por el sutil llanto, pero ligeramente divertida, al recordar.

-¿Recuerdas quien la encontró la primera vez que me la enviaste?-

-James no paró de molestarte, preguntando quien te enviaba flores- sonrieron. –¿Como es que nadie se dio cuenta de que siempre que aparecía una flor frente a ti, ambos desaparecíamos?-

-Eso fue culpa tuya. Aprendí a mentir, con tal de poder pasar un instante contigo- suspiró –aun así, Lily se dio cuenta-

-Y te volviste muy bueno mintiendo. ¿En serio la prefecta se dio cuenta antes que todos?- lo miró

-Ató cabos. Ella decía que lo que le dio la pista crucial, fue cuando estábamos peleados, la vez de la poción multijugos- especificó –me enviaste la flor de cerezo, y me miraste, sus palabras exactas fueron "Como un cachorrito viendo un delicioso pedazo de pastel, con tal adoración, que pensé que saldrían corazoncitos a su alrededor en cualquier instante".-

-Huugh. ¿En serio te miraba así?- le preguntó intentando parecer molesto, pero en realidad estaba pletórico.

"Y fue por ti que escribí mas de 100 canciones

Y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones

Y conocí más de mil formas de besar

Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar"

-Siempre en opinión de Lily, recuerda-

-Nah. James decía lo mismo. Pero el afirmaba que _**veía**_ los corazones flotando a mi alrededor- abrazó el pálido cuerpo. –Mencionaba algo de una caricatura muggle- se rio nuevamente

-Figúrate- se burlo Remus –que bien que no escribiste una canción o algo así- el moreno volvió a sumergirse en el hombro del licántropo, aparentemente avergonzado. -Merlín. ¿No escribiste una canción?- le preguntó.

-No escribí una canción- contestó a la defensiva. -Compuse una melodía. Que es diferente.-

-¿Por qué yo no sabia eso?- reprochó. -Si era para mí. ¿Por qué nunca la escuche?- se sacudieron por la suave risa de Sirius.

-De hecho si la escuchaste. Te encantó.-

-La última reunión en la casa de los gritos- recordó de pronto

-Aja-

-Por eso discutían James y Lily- miro al hombre en sus brazos –Lily sabia que era MI canción. Supongo que opinaba que debían decírmelo-

-Justamente eso- confirmó –Pero ya sabes que James decía que debía ser el dueño del secreto quien debía revelarlo.-

-Cierto-

-Por cierto. Gracias por perdonarme esa ocasión. Y todas las otras-

-Sirius Orión Black, disculpándose. Bastante digno de ver- se rieron –ambos aprendimos. Yo a perdonar y tú a pedir perdón.-

-Mmm, ¿sabes lo que aprendí mejor?- se acercó a Remus.

-¿Qué?- se miraron a los ojos.

-A besarte- planto un beso ligero en los labios pálidos –todas las formas en que nos besábamos. Aprendí a desarmarte con un beso, a excitarte, a tranquilizarte. Progns decía que incluso cuando lamia tus heridas, era como si te besara.-

-Deberías escribir un libro- bromeó el licántropo –"Mil formas de besar a un licántropo"- acarició los labios del moreno –Nunca dudes que te amo. Por favor- suplicó. –Te amo, simplemente por que eres tu.-

-Te amo Remus- se besaron profunda y lánguidamente.


End file.
